Descendientes de la Oscuridad
by Randa1
Summary: Los origenes secretos del clan Oniwabanshu pueden ser mas oscuros de lo que se imagina. ADVERTENCIA Es un AoshiMisao, pero hay otros personajes que implicaran toques yaoi en la trama
1. Miura Takuya

Miura Takuya

Primer fic de capitulos desde hace mucho, es corto el fic, no me pasara de diez capitulos, creo que hasta la mitad .. uno nunca sabe

La idea se me vino leyendo el libro "La hora de las Brujas", de Anne Ricce la misma de las cronicas vampiricas "Entrevista con el vampiro" es el primer libro de esas cronicas

ESO SI, NO ESTA BASADO EN SU LIBRO NI EN SUS PERSONAJES NI ELLOS APARECEN EN ESTE FANFIC, SOLO USO EL ESPIRITU DE LA IDEA ORIGINAL

Y

HIPER ULTRA MEGA REQUETE GRAN ADVERTENCIA

Es un fic Aoshi – Misao, habra lemon de ellos, pero tambien hay otros personajes y HABRA YAOI

Y lemon yaoi por lo que quedan advertidos por favor, si les disgusta esa escenas, o dejan de leer o pasan de ellas que no muerden y pueden obviarlas con confianza

Año 1500 (Era /)

Guerras civiles devastaban el país, clanes con alianzas centenarias traicionaban a sus aliados

Familias enteras fueron eliminadas

Intrigas y maquinaciones aparecían por doquier

No solo el enemigo externo había que enfrentar

También el interno en muchos casos

Alejado de su gente, de lo que hasta este momento fue su vida

Un guerrero sin honor y sin el consuelo de una muerte digna

No hay palabras para describir el desasosiego de un samurai que ha caído en deshonra fuera de la gracia de su señor

Victima de intrigas de sus subordinados y de aquellos a los que llamo amigos, vaga sin rumbo y sin honor por los caminos desconocidos

Despojado de su titulo e samurai, de sus posesiones, y mas importante aun, de la confianza de su señor

Su familia muerta, asesinada por sus enemigos

Busca la muerte, la vida no le atrae mas que penas y la venganza ahora es una quimera para el

Le ha sido negada

Y es imposible demostrar su inocencia y recuperar su honor

Los aldeanos le dan la espalda e ignoran, no es ni polvo bajos sus pies

Aquellos aldeanos que una vez no se atrevían a levantar la cabeza en su presencia y recibían como un regalo de los dioses cualquier gesto o que sencillamente se dignara en ver hacia su dirección

De ellos escucho mas de una vez el terrible espíritu que duerme en el bosque, no les presto atención y menos les presto ahora

Solo que la leyenda vino a su mente y no puede evitar rememorarla

Un demonio, un Youkai, una bestia que asesino a millones de inocentes y busco la inmortalidad por medio de sus artes oscuras

Este fue cercado por leales y valientes samuráis enviados por el emperador y su cuerpo fue destruido

Pero se cuenta que su magia aun inunda cada rincón de ese tétrico bosque en espera de su regreso

Nadie entra solo a ese lugar y en la noche es territorio prohibido

Las tierras aledañas y el castillo imponente que se sitúa al borde del bosque están abandonadas

Ningún samurai ha aceptado nunca esas tierras cuando el shogun las ha ofrecido, salvo una vez, y se cuenta que el guerrero enloqueció hasta matar a su familia antes de acabar con su existencia, gritando que el demonio quería poseerles

Que lo habría impulsado a entrar al bosque?

Quizás la infantil esperanza de que los cuentos de viejas fuesen reales y el monstruo le borrara la razón hasta matarle y acabar con su sufrimiento

Pasea por sus senderos, hasta que se percato de algo

Silencio

Un profundo y sobrecogedor silencio, como si el bosque hubiese callado al el entrar

Ni el sonido de algún ave nocturna o insecto

Ni siquiera el sonido del viento al dar con las hojas de los arboles

Quizas se este dejando influenciar y eso le leve a imaginarse cosas, pero sui instinto de guerrero lo puso en alerta, se sintio observado pero no habia nada cerca

No tenia espada, le fue quitada y rota en su presencia, por lo que tomo como arma un madero vecino

Y entoces escucho

El silbido del viento

Una brisa fria y una niebla que avanzaba

Buscando una mejor posición para defenderse se alejo de la niebla hasta el claro mas cercano, y el viento le seguía, cambiaba de direccion a medida que el lo hacia

Algo completamente irreal

Llego hasta el claro, un tronco seco al centro del mismo, prendio en llamas espontáneamente

-Dioses! – exclamo el Samurai, preparandose para cualquier lucha

Podia ser un samurai caido en deshonra, pero jamas escaparia como un cobarde

El no era un cobarde

El viento soplo con cada vez mas fuerza, las nubes del cielo se apartaron dando paso a la luz de las estrellas y a la gran luna que le observaba impertérrita desde las alturas

El fuego crecía cada vez mas y mas

El viento, hacia saltar las chispas en un torbellino que crecia a cada momento cubriendo el cielo y formando un tornado ardiente que no avanzaba, permanecia en el mismo lugar

-Bienvenido seas Miura Takuya

N/A: Esta introducción no que fuera muy largota que se dijera, pero ayuda a lo que quiero

Proximo capitulo:

Capitulo 2

Pacto con el Demonio

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa1


	2. Pacto con el Demonio

Pacto con el demonio

Segundo capitulo .. los origenes secretos del grupo Oni son mas oscuros y secretos de los que muchos creen

Espero que les guste

El día era de lo más agradable, un esplendido sol pero no hacia calor

La gente que pasaba por la calle se escuchaba a través de la ventana

Y Misao suspiro una vez más

Y volvió a sus lecciones

-Miura Takuya, fundador del grupo Oniwabanshu, creador de las técnicas de la escuela Oniwabanshu, sus asombrosas técnicas desarrolladas durante lo que se llama su periodo oscuro, son las que han sido copiadas y pasadas de generación en generación el estudio del Ninjitsu por sus numerosos descendientes

Se estima que la mayoria d los miembros el grupo Oni – si no en su totalidad-, esta relacionado con la familia Takuya, ya sea por consanguinidad o afinidad, muchos miembros el clan solo tiene que referirse a su arbol genealógico para constatar que descienden de Miura Takuya o que alguno de sus ancestros contrajo matrimonio con algun descendiente de su familia

Esto se debe a la estricta norma Oni de que para la incorporación de un miembro nuevo, este debe o haber nacido dentro de la organización o dentro de una organización cuya alianza estratégica se haya basado en contrato nupcial con algun miembro el grupo Oni

Según miura Takuya, esto fomentaba el sentido de pertenencia y union forjando asi los lazos de "La Gran Familia Oniwabanshu", ademas que ayudaba a proteger los secretos de sus grandiosas tecnicas

Muchas de estas tecnicas desarrolladas por el llamado "Demonio de ojos de hielo", ayudaron a crear el mito de que los Ninja poseian alguna especie de don especial o poderes magicos que les conferia la habilidad de poder ver a la distancia, leer la mente de los mortales, dominar las bestias y desaparecer en la aire

Murio….

-Misao – llamo Okon desde el piso inferior-, podrias llevarle su te a Aoshi por favor?

-Ya voy – contesto la chica cerrando el libro y guardandolo en el estante, ya era mucho estudio para un dia tan bonito y era la hora del te de Aoshi-sama .. su particular demonio de ojos azules – penso sonrojandose y sonriendo para si, después regresaria y verificaria en el arbol genealógico del grupo, la ascendencia de Aoshi y la suya propia, la mataba la curiosidad

En el Aoya el ritmo de vida cortidiano nunca bajaba, las chicas atendian esmeradas a los clientes, mientas en la cocina, Hiro y Kuro preparaban deliciosos platillos, en tanto Okina, revisaba los documetos y otros negocios que pertenecian al grupo Oniwabanshu junto con Aoshi

Una presencia, un ente incorpóreo vigilaba y esperaba sino perder de vista detalle alguno de los habitantes del Aoya

Pasaba entre los comensales pero ellos no eran objeto de su atención, observaba con detenimiento a Omasu y a Okkon, paso por entre ellas y observo a Okina en la oficina clasificar documentos preparados por Aoshi en la mañana

Después, Siguió hasta la cocina, encontro a Shiro y a Kuro trabajando para sacar rapidamente las ordenes

Salio por la puerta trasera y encontro lo que buscaba

La pequeña Misao llevando una bandeja de te y dulces

La chica sonreia y tarareaba una melodía antigua, muy antigua, pero no mas que el ente que la observaba y planeaba

Ese ente, ligero e intangible como el aire se adelanto a la chica y entro al santuario donde Aoshi meditaba y se concentraba

Desde arriba observaba llegar a Misao y saludar a Aoshi, contemplaba la rutina que todos los dias se desarrollaba entre la jovencita y el guerrero

Más hoy habia algo distinto

Hoy el actuaria

Sigiloso se concentro en Aoshi se acerco por detrás a el y le susurro al oido

-Mirala

Aoshi obedecio, y miro a Misao, no por obedecer una orden, si no porque esas palabras para el, mas que pronunciadas por un tercero a su oido, pareciera que salieron de su propia cabeza

-Desde cuando trae ella el te? – pregunto, mas para Aoshi era como si la interrogante viniera a su mente por iniciativa propia -, desde antes de la partida, fue aquí donde ella aprendio la ceremonia del te observando a Hania

Y recordando esos incidentes, la imagen de la pequeña Misao, aparecio ante el, como en un recuerdo, mas no sustituyo a la Misao actual, se situo a su lado realizando los mismos gestos, tomando la taza y mezclando el te, ambas al unisono

-Ya no es la niña de antes – susurro dentro de la cabeza del ex Okashira

Y contemplando ambas visones, el recuerdo y la Misao actual, Aoshi supo que era verdad

Ya no era la pequeñita de nariz respingona y cachetitos sonrosados

De mirada picara y sonrisa infantil

Su mirada era mas intensa, pero no por eso menos inocente

Su sonrisa seguia siendo dulce y alegre, pero no infantil

Sus movimientos tenian la gracia que se adquiere con el tiempo, una gracia sutil que no podia pertenecer a una niña, mas bien a una señorita – y la voz susurro-, de una mujer

Y al tener estas palabras dentro de su cabeza, la imagen de la Misao niña desaparecio y solo quedo la de la Misao adulta que le extendia a Aoshi

El la tomo sin dejar de ver a Misao, solo asintio agradeciendole y la chica preparaba ahora su propia taza de te, ya que de n tiempo para aca, Misao comenzo a traer su propia taza de te para acompañar a Aoshi

Lachica observaba el panorama perdida en sus propias reflexiones, en tanto Aoshi por primera vez., no contemplaba solo el paisaje si no a la joven sentada a su lado

-Ya es una mujer – concluyo después de Observarla detalladamente

-Una muy hermosa – Recalcaba el ente en su cabeza y una extraña sensación que se debatia entre el escalofrio y un inmenso calor se origino el estomago de Aoshi y se extendio hasta sus piernas y sus brazos restandole fuerzas a todo su cuerpo

Tuvo que bajar su taza de te y voltear la mirada, se sintio temblando como un niño pequeño y por primera vez, no deseaba la presencia de Misao a su lado, sentia que si ella lo miraba, descubriria su temblor y no queria que sucediera, pero a su vez.. no queria que ella se fuera

Algo totalmente confuso

-Le sucede algo señor Aoshi? – pregunto Misao la ver el sembalante palido del ninja

Aoshi recostó su espalda contra la pared y cerro los ojos

-Mi estomago

-Hay no – se quejo Misao-, el te le cayo mal?

Aoshi nego con la cabeza

Solo necesito descansar un poco

-Es mi culpa – dijo Misao apesadumbrada en tanto Aoshi se recostaba en el tatami, Misao fue por una manta al armario de utensilios del templo y arropo con ella Aoshi que poco a poco se quedaba dormido, mas se notaba que sudaba frio

-No – decia Aoshi mientras dormia, ambos no se habian percatado que Misao acariciaba los cabellos de Aoshi como si de un niño enfermito se tratara, y con ese familiar y calido gesto, Aoshi quedo profundamente dormido

Al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, pero sudando frio aun, Misao aprovecho y corrio al Aoya por un poco de medicina para el estomago

Entre tanto, el ente se quedo con Aoshi y entro en su mente manipulando sus sueños:

Aoshi rememoraba la escena de segundos antes, Misao acariciandole el cabellos

Y el saca la mano de debajo de la manta y la sujeta por la muñeca

Ella se detiene y lo mira atenta, algo cohibida

El se sienta sin soltar la muñeca y sin dejar de miara a Misao a los ojos

Ella no dice nada

El tampoco

Y el ninja se acerco a ella a mediada que la atrae hacia si y unen sus labios con un beso, mas que un beso es un roce, una caricia

Luego se separa, Misao aun tiene los ojos cerrados y permanece estatica

Aoshi juega con un mechón rebelde de cabellos del a pequeña Ninja para después guiar su mano hasta su trenza ocasionando que el cabellos color ébano de la chica caiga como cascada

El con sus dedos lo peina y arregla

Misao y habia abierto los ojos cuando sintio su trenza deshacerse y miraba a Aoshi

Intento decir algo, pero Aoshi coloca el dedo indice en la boca de la chica instandole al silecio, después acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza, toma su rostro en su mano y lo atraae nuevamente para besarla una vez mas, esta vez no era un roce delicado, era un beso mas intenso, succionandos lsu lbios, probando tan dulce nectar

Y la atajo mas hacia si abrazándola sentandola en sus piernas

La chica abrazo su cuello y correspio al beso que el profundio introduciendo su lengua en su boca

Sus manos bajaban por la eslada de la chica acariciandola, se detuvo en sus muslos, Misao dio un respingo mas Aoshi no solto su agarre

Y deseaba más

Necesitaba más

Poco a poco, sin terminar el beso, inclinaba a Misao sobre el tatami con el rescostandose sobre ella

Deseaba más

Necesitaba más

Y tendría más

Misao contremplaba el sueño profundo de Aoshi, al regresar con la medicina lo encontro dormido y de una manera tan placida que le dio pena despertarlo

Jamas habia visto a Aoshi Shinomori tan relajado y pacifico como hasta ahora

Sonreia, lo que indicaba que tal ves tenia dulces sueños

Un gemido como de ronroneo le hizo reir, se desperezaba como gato mientras dormia y se desarropo un poco

Ella acomodo la manta y vigilaba su sueño

Retiro algunos mechones rebeldes que, llenos de sudor, se habian pegado a su frente y escuchaba el compás de su respiración tranquila

Atardecia, Okon llego al templo preguntando como estaba Aoshi, mas Misao le hizo señas para que guardar silencio

Aoshi dormia desde hace horas y ni rastro de su malestar, Okon asintio y le susurro que la cena les esperaria, algo ligero para el malestar de Aoshi

Misao asintio y continuo velando su sueño

El ente continuaba observando, pendiente de todo y nada a le vez

Siguio cuidando a los dos Ninjas dentro del templo y de la joven que caminaba de regreso al aoya por el oscuro camino, protegiendola de cualquier peligro que osara amenazarla en su trayecto a casa

Esa era su mision

Ese fue el pacto

Ese era el plan

Y las palabras del pacto de Miura Takuya resonaban en las olas del tiempo y las eras

"A cambio de tu poder y tu proteccion.. la facultad de ser poderosos como dioses, seremos implacables como demonios, mis descendientes y sus descendientes te seguiran.. la familia Oniwabanshu honrara este pacto por los siglos de los siglos… aquel que no lo respetase, la muerte y condenación le espere.. por mi honor y mi nombre yo, Miura Takuya lo juro"

N/A:

Errr, no hubo lemon en este, lo habra en el proximo ( creo, no se), si no nada mas fijense en el nombrecito

Es que este.. ente, esta decidio a hacerle de celestina .. le conviene, le conviene

Y los que han leido la hora de las brujas de Anne rice, cuidadito con destriparme el final a los demas, miren que el plan es el mismo, esta historia esta inspirada en ese libro

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 3

POSESION

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa1


End file.
